The present disclosure generally relates to a mounting system for a physical therapy device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mounting system that allows an anchor point for a physical therapy device to be selected and adjusted.
Presently, many different types of physical therapy devices exist that allow a physical therapist to have a patient carry out different types of physical activity/exercises. Often times these physical therapy devices require an anchor point so that the user can exert a physical force against the physical therapy device, such as a resistive hand. In as gym or a physical therapy facility, anchor points are often fixed on a wall, which allows the physical therapist to select between any one of the anchor points. The multiple anchor points allow the physical therapist to tailor the exercises performed by the patient to effectively rehabilitate, many different types of injuries.
However, it is often inconvenient for the patient to travel to the gym a physical therapy facility in order to carry out the exercises prescribed by the physical therapist. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mounting system that allows the user to carry out the prescribed exercises either at home or in a less equipped gym or rehabilitation facility.